1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motorcycles and particularly to air intake passageway means for feeding the ambient air to air cleaner.
2. Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 54-136250 discloses a conventional motorcycle in which a fuel tank has a bottom wall of an inverted U-shaped cross-section and is mounted on a main pipe of a frame in spaced straddling relation thereto to provide a passageway therebetween, the main pipe extending rearwardly from a head pipe of the frame and slanting rearwardly. This passageway constitutes an air intake passageway and communicates at its rear end with an inlet of an air cleaner or feeding the ambient air thereto.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 56-111090 discloses another conventional motorcycle which comprises a fuel tank having a bottom wall of an inverted U-shaped cross-section, and a plate of an inverted U-shaped cross-section received in the bottom wall of the fuel tank in spaced relation thereto provide a passageway therebetween, the plate being disposed astride of a main pipe of a frame. This passageway defines an air intake passageway connected to an inlet of an air cleaner.
Each of the above conventional air intake passageways is provided inside of the fuel tank, so that the fuel tank becomes rather bulky. In addition, since the above conventional fuel tanks have a unique configuration, the processing of them is rather cumbersome. Further, the air intake passageway can not be provided, using ordinary fuel tanks.
Japanese Utility Model Application .[.Laid-Open (Kokai).]. .Iadd.Examined (Kokoku) .Iaddend.No. 54-34343 discloses a motorcycle in which a seat is extended forwardly to cover a fuel cap closing an inlet of a fuel tank so as to prevent any damage to the fuel cap. The seat is hingedly mounted on the frame for angular movement so that the fuel cap is accessible. However, each time the fuel tank is to be filled with fuel, the seat must be angularly moved to gain access to the fuel cap. This operation is cumbersome.